The present invention relates to a method for producing an epitaxial layer able to be implemented in fabrication of semiconductor structures and in particular in fabrication of SOI (Silicon On Insulator) or more generally SeOI (Semiconductor On Insulator) structures for electronics, microelectronics or optoelectronics applications.
In well-known manner, during fabrication of SeOI structures, the epitaxial layer can first of all be formed on a donor substrate and then be transferred onto a receiver substrate or support substrate. This method of fabrication can in particular be implemented using the SmartCut™ technology. An example of implementation of the SmartCut™ technology is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,564 or in the article by A. J. Aubreton-Hervé et al. entitled “Why can Smart-Cut change the future of microelectronics?”, Int. Journal of High Speed Electronics and Systems, Vol. 10, No 1, 2000, p. 131-146.
The SmartCut™ technology is a technology widely used in numerous applications. However, in certain particular cases, it may be interesting to be able to use another transfer technology, in particular to limit the risks of damaging certain circuits when transfer is performed by implantation.